The expensive finish on sports cars, particularly those of foreign make such as the Jaguar, is very vulnerable to damage by the elements and foreign objects when driving, particularly at higher speeds. Th need for a protective cover is greatly felt, particularly one which would not detract from the appearance of the car, would be stable at high speeds and afford adequate protection.
Protective covers for automobile and other vehicles have been known for some time and are generally designed and constructed for certain specific protective features.
The prior patent art as known to the applicant at this time, none of which is particularly close, is set forth briefly below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,518 to Drake teaches a complete car cover which is constructed to protect not only the hood but also the top and sides as well as the rear and rear fenders of the complete body. An elaborate series of buckles, straps and snap fasteners are utilized to hold the cover in place. This patent issued in 1926 and the device does not appear to be suited for use with modern automobiles, besides being entirely too cumbersome. It does not suggest applicant's simple and compact construction for modern cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,346 to Schneider teaches a cover constructed to fasten to the body of a cariage or walker used for wheeling a small baby and is constructed to protect the baby as well as the walker or carriage. The method of fastening is novel but not suited for use for and in no way suitable to automobile covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,493 to Sonnenberg teaches a cover or guard for the front part of an automobile including the front bumper, lights, and radiator, while the automobile is being towed by another vehicle. It is constructed with a solid frame and brackets as well as a flexible material cover and in effect is a buffer only for the purposes stated above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,072 to Cohen teaches a fender cover constructed to protect the fender from grease and dirt while a mechanic is leaning over it to work on the engine. It utilizes special hooks and vacuum cups to hold it in position while in use, but, of course, cannot be used for protection to the car while the latter is in motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,974 to Flora teaches an enclosure for the front of a tractor which serves the double purpose of protecting the body of the tractor and also protecting the operator as well as conveying heat from the engine to the operator for cold weather operation, the tractor operator being, of course, exposed to the elements. It comprises a solid or rigid frame structure attached to the chassis and body of the tractor and a hood of flexible material attached to the frame and forming an enclosure for part of the tractor body and the driver's seat. Applicant, of course, uses no rigid frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,712 to Greenstadt, like the Cohen patent described above, teaches a fender cover or pad for protecting the cover from grease and dirt while a mechanic is leaning over it working on the engine and includes in combination a zipper pocket provided with a lock in which the mechanic may store his tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,908 to Norman teaches a cover for the front and top of an automobile starting from the top of the head-lights and continuing up and over the windshield and back down over the rear window. It is obviously suited only for covering an automobile while it is parked and includes novel arrangement for permitting air space between the cover and the body as well as magnetic fasteners for attaching to the body. It does not suggest protection for a car while in motion.
None of this art teaches nor is it able to accomplish anything similar to that which the applicant herein does as will be evident from the following description.